〈第10期〉恶魔的香氛
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 乱七八糟的警匪特工 拉二闪/弓金，有路人闪出没
1. Chapter 1

/娜塔莉亚出没有/

拉二闪/

# # #

五月的海上风光隽丽迷人，"斯芬克斯"号迎着海洋的暖风向进行了时节性的巡游。

这艘世界知名的豪华的游轮里一一尤其是对于Emiya而言，在这样的氛围中他完全感受不到出发前像库丘林调侃的那般乐不思蜀：腻人的香槟气味，管弦乐队一刻不停的演奏出令人难以理解的乐曲，以及衣着奢华的男女们亲昵浮夸的高谈论阔。

将端酒托盘放在一边的搁物架上，接起此时远在陆地的库丘林的来电，手机还没对准耳朵，Emiya就听到那把油腔滑调的声音，语气听上去如同羡慕着他登上豪华游轮一般："赝品商，这两天还滋润吗？"

"别开玩笑了，我是来干活的。"

"啧啧，真是令人羡慕的工作，我猜甲板上有跳桑巴的金发妞，记得认识一下帮哥们儿要个电话。"

"你就得了吧。"

…

三言两语结束了通话，Emiya挂断了手机，端着酒盘走向甲板晒着日光浴的密集人群。海上漂流的时光格外悠闲，这个时节海水都蓝的迷人，可惜这些悠闲的时日没法让他花在享受里面，不管是头脑还是身体忙碌像上了发条的钟表。

这艘巨大的私人豪华游轮从驶离不到两日功夫， Emiya将这里的所见所闻连带着墨西哥湾温暖洋流榜上"糜腐""奢侈""毫无必要"的标签。能适应不代表他喜欢，确切的说他烦透了这艘海上地狱。

夜幕从海平面拉下。深蓝的海水中"斯芬克斯"的船身就像斑斓游弋的巨大鱼尾，通体堂皇的灯火缀满了整个船身，夜色的汪洋中闪耀非凡。

Emiya走下旋转楼梯，就在游轮第三层的甲板上候着。

揉了揉额头扫到那扇大开的拱形门，每次见到入口那描绘得穷奇怪异的浮雕，他都有种超出想象的难以恭维。七位魔鬼被雕在大厅周围的黄金柱上，难得这群世界上有权有势的家伙们不嫌这些玩意的造型狰狞碍眼。

从游轮的第三层开始，浓缩了半个拉斯维加斯的精华。

鼓噪声音夹杂了辛辣狂热的味道，象征金钱的筹码被毫不在意的抛上天空，擂台上刺耳的叫嚎与呐喊，美艳的女郎穿着暴露的衣服"服务"着客人，大把的美元塞入她们丰满的乳沟和紧绷的衣服里…毕竟都是为了任务，这些奢靡跟他无关，喜欢来这种地方耍酷的也只有电影里那些爱现的伪特工。事实上一一有关"斯芬克斯"的资料大都是透明的，无论是超前的安保策略还是精贵的设施，它都是顶尖的豪华游轮。

可Emiya无法喜欢这里的糜烂放纵。

可另一位除外，他已经看到了那个一头金发的家伙出现在视野中。

相对于低调工作的Emiya而言，吉尔伽美什悠然的有点不像话，看上去不是被邀请的贵客就是逡巡领地的主人。至少有一点可以肯定，他不是在刻意的表演。

夜晚的节目已经上演，吉尔伽美什所处的甲板搭起了小小的舞台，他的驻留使他成为了全场的焦点，对着金发闪耀的青年邀舞请酒的人群络绎不绝，他的姿态就跟这场合一样浮华。

甲板上飘起热烈交谊舞的奏乐，看着被人群淹没的那头金发，Emiya默默耸了耸肩，吉尔伽美什可没有低调的概念，以Emiya对吉尔伽美什的了解，这个地方很对他的胃口，让他玩的如鱼得水。他的心思跟想法无法捉摸，此行Emiya只要好好起到辅助作用就行。

这艘游轮的主人品味还不错，吉尔伽美什再度接过某个杂种邀请的鸡尾酒。

略略交谈能获得的信息很有限，也让他失掉了登船以来的大半兴致，一开始他对这个任务还是颇为中意的，毕竟在这艘符合他品味的游轮里弄出点动静怎么说都是个挑战。

但是这一切就像个剧本含糊的大制作，没有重头戏就只能打个扑街的分。

吉尔伽美什挂着肆意的笑容将一杯杯珍酿咽下，这时，周围的起哄声突然大了起来。他挑了挑眉毛，刚刚在台上跳了几轮交际舞的银发女星向他发出共赴舞池的邀请，他对这女人有点印象，倒不是因为这女人在目前的好莱坞颇具知名度，而是因为这张在银幕上英气冷艳的脸蛋儿总让他手下某条狗叨叨着"这妞长的真有几分你的模样"。

可惜，吉尔伽美什在脑子里转了两圈也没能找到她的名字，无所谓，反正也不重要。

吉尔伽美什礼节性的起身拉起女方的手走进了舞池，在好莱坞这个大熔炉里能混出名堂的都不是等闲之辈，这女人舞跳得相当不错，本不属于交际舞的探戈跳的铿锵有力，而且舞伴还是他，这相当不容易。

俊男美女善心悦目的一幕让台下喧声大噪。

突然其来的喧哗让Emiya端酒瓶子的手有点不稳，特别是耳边还被某个人不停大呼小叫，人群环绕的那一幕让他抿紧了嘴唇，他真想揉着眉头冲过去分开那两个人。然后把那颗该死的袖扣扔进大西洋，让一直在磨叽不停的库丘林见鬼去，有种的去骚扰吉尔伽美什啊！

算了，搞不好最后遭罪的还是他。

"…真可惜老子不在场啊。喂，赝品商，记得帮老子要张签名啊，机会难得，平时她身边可都是里三层外三层的保镖，单独一个人的时候几乎没有，你小子在现场真是赚到了我跟你说…"

看在上帝的份上，库丘林你能闭嘴了吗！！现在是在执行任务，不是粉丝见面科普会！！！

娜塔莉亚的步调豪迈奔放，吉尔伽美什的舞步则充满了墨西哥式的优雅潇洒，在小提琴切上最后一分音符之时，场外的呼声静默了数秒后爆发了无数掌声与热烈的口哨声。

嘈杂的呼声格外扰人，Emiy终于按掉了那该死的微型通讯器，他想他也应该学学吉尔伽美什我行我素，不过他忘了"斯芬克斯"除非特殊场合，游轮有非常清晰的通讯信号。

所以，Emiya没清净两分钟腰间的私人手机就响了起来。

三寸的高跟鞋足以让娜塔莉亚这样本就高挑的女星跟吉尔伽美什平视，留着利落短发的银发女人搭上吉尔伽美什的肩膀，看上去两人像相识已久的伙伴，冷艳的脸庞带着几分赞赏。

"你跳的很不错，找到配合得这么好的人很难得。"

吉尔伽美什还是没能记起这女人的名字，只见过她在荧幕上冷酷的杀手形象，挑着眉看了她一眼，可以肯定刚才那一幕足够某只爱尔兰犬在他耳边念叨几个月。

"本王倒是认为，你更适合那部赏金猎人。"

娜塔莉亚的表情略感意外，靛蓝的眼睛注视着他。

"介意告诉我你怎么称呼吗？"

"King（金）。"

夜色更深，喧哗的情形比之前的要稍好一点。就Emiya所在的地方而言。乐队的小提琴手似乎对人们展开了柔情蜜意的攻势，恼人舞曲欢快跳跃的音符被换成了轻柔如丝质般的乐章。甲板上已经看不到什么人了，唯剩下几对亲密交谈的身影。

Emiya对他们着实提不起什么兴趣。他知道一些重头好戏正接着在里面上演。

"这里没有你要的会跳桑巴的金发美人，跳探戈的倒有一个。"他挂断库丘林魔怔似的电话前还是清楚听到对方隔着听筒都挡不住的欠扁声线："那没关系，老子会让他骑上来的时候知道怎么扭腰…"

吃枪子儿去吧你！

他咬着牙生生忍下把手机抛海里的冲动，这实在有些不容易，就他现在的烦躁程度而言他敢跟任何一个路过的人打赌，就算地上有坨狗屎，他现在也能一把抓起来糊到库丘林脸上。

"含羞草，谢谢。"

女子礼貌的声音将Emiya从崩溃边缘拉了回来，他回身定睛一看才发现一名穿着黑色礼裙的年轻女子站在他的身后，她将紫色的长发别在耳根，脸上带着些微红潮一看便知道是刚从里面的赌场出上来透气的。

"里面实在没有办法顺畅呼吸。"

她举着那杯橙色的鸡尾酒十分羞怯的笑着，每到这时候Emiya才略相信这群富豪之中也有所谓的文明之说。尽管他们的味蕾依旧难以恭维。

"请问…"女子打量了他一会儿，抿了口酒一副欲言又止的样子。Emiya则耐心的等待了一会儿，直到女子深吸了一口气仿佛决定了什么似的继续柔声开口："请问你认识那位金发的先生吗？"

灰白的眉角不着痕迹的微微一挑，很快恢复了应有的微笑表情。

"您说的是谁？"他不记得阿赖耶有安排过这么个人，此时他必须收起散漫的神经小心谨慎处理。

"嗯…那位先生和娜塔莉亚小姐跳舞的时候我站在你的旁边，看你望着那位先生的眼神我以为你认识他。"

"舞跳的那么好，不注意到很难吧。"Emiya的手心出了一层汗，他幸庆这艘船的主人并不要求服务人员全都穿上礼服。

"啊…也对…"这回女子低下头若有所思的兀自抿起了手中的鸡尾酒，没有再交谈。

只不过是一个小小的插曲，Emiya松了一口气对着那女子稍稍鞠躬，绕过她托着空餐盘继续收拾摆满各种酒浆餐桌。

那么明显么？

八月信风跃过银月下熠熠闪耀的海面拂过他的耳边，带着海洋特有的腥咸湿气。他调了几杯时下较受欢迎的鸡尾酒摆在盘子里，顺着旋梯小心翼翼往下挪动脚步的时候脑子里满满旋转着白日吉尔伽美什拥着那女星在人群中旋转的情形。

Emiya凝起心神，却无法清理思绪，真的有那么明显么？

tbc

BY 苍 轩 玄

#顺便说一声，组织的第七期已经完结了，结局部分直接贴在了第四章#


	2. Chapter 2

/拉二闪/

/警探梗简直浓浓的官商匪勾结/

# # #

落座在沙发上娜塔莉亚换下了在场上共舞的黑礼裙，换上了一身皮质风衣的行头,然后掏出一张照片摆在了面前的胡桃木桌面上，"我得到了一个会让阁下感兴趣的消息。"靛蓝的眼珠凝视这艘豪华游轮的主人。

"地下组织「黑色旅」销声匿迹，某个国际特工截断了他们的巢穴。在其他情报网上这只是个传闻，但是我们雇佣的人搞到这个情报去了半条命。如果我告诉阁下那个主角就在您的地盘，不管目的如何，您会感兴趣吗？"

她的语气平淡，只要有心未必能忽略话语中若有若无的煽动。不出所料游轮的主人只是抬了抬那双傲慢的金色眼睛，对她带来的消息全然提不起兴趣。

"是什么让你以为吾会关注些小打小闹，所谓的传闻都是徒有虚名而已。"

奥兹曼提亚斯钳起照片，那是一张匆忙拍摄进去的人影，根本看不清脸，唯一能辨认出来的，就只剩那头砂金一般的发色，就算在他阅尽各类欧美绝色中也从未见到。他知道，面前的女人不过是开个话头，未尽的下文还在后面。所以眼前这个女人的说辞，连几分关注的必要都没有。就连这个能让他关注的人物是否在他游轮上，可能性比这个女人的诚意也高不了多少。

"就当是我向阁下示好如何。"

"吾没有那么无聊，直说你的目的。"对于不直接开口的价码，奥兹曼迪亚斯是半点都不让，他没有兴趣让这个非己立场的女特工在他的地盘随意晃悠。

…

"亲爱的老婆，你什么时候回来？我从麦特利那里买了你最爱的红茶，我感觉它快要发霉了…"

电话那头的库丘林像个苦熬相思的痴情男人，说出的话肉麻到可以第三方视听他们通话的某个Emiya抖了一地鸡皮。

"快了，闭嘴。"

"真是太好了老婆，别玩得太疯，千万别被非洲佬们占了便宜…"

"省点心吧。"这低沉轻笑的嗓音听不出任何情绪，但Emiya能确定那头已经咬牙切齿，"我还有个特别的舞会。"

"你跳舞的样子一定美极了，千万别穿的太风骚，某些非洲佬晚上肯定会想着你自慰…"

啪的一声通话被直接按掉。

Emiya脸黑如锅底。

…

吉尔伽美什所说的舞会的地点是一处的迷宫，若是刚从上层的赌场下来就像一头撞进了光怪陆离的片场，比起上层的正经奢华的布置，这里的装横显得离经叛道。

走进来的一瞬间他都怀疑这群人磕了药，音乐是让人脚底发软的诡异、男女们装扮的像是噩梦一样随着音乐起舞，好在场合吉尔伽美什不讨厌。

他看了看"No Limit Fun"的入口介绍，扶正了脸颊的面具，顺手搂过一名缠上来的金发美女迈下楼梯。光线昏暗，人群嘈杂，起初吉尔伽美什只是坐在吧台旁观察，任由身旁热情的女人吻他的嘴唇掠夺他口中的红酒。

过了半晌，似乎发现了什么，金发人起身离去，半张白面具下的嘴角轻轻勾起，绯红的眸子随即危险的眯了起来，这个角度看上去使这个男人的笑容极具诱惑。

藏在暗处的金色眼睛也眯了起来。

有人在跟着他。

确切的说，从刚才开始，那道视线就若有若无地流连在他身上，一种激起他感觉神经的审视与抗衡的视线。

吉尔伽美什一个转身就甩掉了被他迷惑到不能自己的女人，消失在转角之处。

看着视野那头砂金色晃出了视线之外，留给他一个蔑意十足的讯号。奥兹曼迪亚斯开始觉得那个银发女人带来的情报是一件意外的收获，还真是只警觉又挑衅的猎物，那肯定不会是被他轻易驯服的猫，而是一头狮子。

这很好，他扔掉了手里的酒杯顺着拐角处追了上去，显然那并不是金发青年消失的方向，除了设计师没有谁比他更熟悉整艘游轮的路线。

奥兹曼迪亚斯势在必得，找到他是迟早的事。只是现在看来过程比较重要，曲回的路线连接着不同色调的房间，在不断变换的细线灯照射下幽暗迷离。奥兹穿梭在迷宫找寻着瞩目的砂金色脑袋显然游刃有余。

确定了对方是以自己为目的之后，吉尔伽美什没有直接甩开来人，他等候在螺旋梯那里，拨了拨领尖上的纽扣确定它开始发挥作用。

吉尔伽美什开始反省之前挂掉的那通蠢狗要小心非洲人的乌鸦嘴电话了。

带着黑色金狮纹面具的男人从上方的天梯上走下来，吉尔伽美什靠着背后琉璃雕塑以一种等老朋友的闲适模样跟他打招呼，"杂种，你追的太慢了。"

半张面具下露出男人小麦色的下颌，衬出一口亮白的牙齿，炽金色的瞳仁打量着依在墙边的金发人，缓慢地移到他解开的三粒纽扣往下露出领口的风景。"你这是有自知之明跑不出吾的手掌心。"

吉尔伽美什轻哼了一声没再接话只是朝身后的雕塑托盘里取出一杯龙舌兰，咽下酒液，喉结滚动时颤动着性感优美的锁骨线条。一丝透明的晶莹滑入肌肤深处，他复又取下两杯，一杯指着奥兹。

"杂种，算是给你辛苦追上来的奖赏吧。"

他的声音低的像粘滑的耳语，奥兹走近了才发现他有双绯红的瞳仁，暗灯下不真切的诡艳，诱惑性的命令语气让奥兹觉得这人比他想象的还要有趣，浓烈的兴趣让他扩大了笑容。一把握紧那只递到面前的手，就着姿势将杯子中的酒一饮而尽。

"满意了吗？你这点伎俩还满足不了吾。"

被他搂紧腰肢的金发人嗤笑出声，"你想让我带你去跟那些疯子在里面跳一圈。"

"不满意的话，去你床上也一样。"

热吻进行的非常突然。

奥兹一只手拖着怀中人的腰肢，另一只手握紧了他的手腕，他只要稍微放松力度就难以占据上风。其实吉尔伽美什也没有他以为的有多少余裕，嘴里已经涌出了铁锈的味道，口腔被男人的舌苔一一碾过，横扫过贝齿允吸啃咬着舌尖儿，温存且粗暴，他不得不将精力从如何放倒这家伙上拉回"接吻"这事儿上。

两个男人从里舱走廊热战至楼梯，皮鞋踏出的凌乱步伐时不时将两人中的一人后背撞上墙壁被另一人压制。吉尔伽美什分神顾着自己脸上的半张面具，它们在彼此的热吻厮磨中被刮擦出细碎粗哑的响声，最好别把面具碰掉，一个不明身份的人，最好别留下把柄。

"呼…呼…"等到肺部濒临极限，两人剧烈的喘息抵耳尖，现在再清爽的海风也吹不散周围的荷尔蒙了。

及时行乐在也得有个谱儿。吉尔伽美什沉吟着再不走Emiya那边真的要采取行动了，能在玩一会就更好了。

"还算不错，杂种，不过时间到了。"

"吾也说过吧，玩完就想跑哪有那么容易？"奥兹曼迪亚斯发挥了身高的优势，让他禁锢金发的猎物得心应手。

"这么急着走，你是辛德瑞拉吗？"腾出一只手拈上对方的薄唇，满是意味的一点点摩挲花瓣一样的柔软。

"午夜十二点的钟声一过，水晶鞋和晚礼服就会消失，那么这个面具是不是也会消失？你又要从公主变成被后母和姐姐欺负的灰姑娘？既然这样不如帮我做做家务，保证不会有那样的家人。"

吉尔伽美什毫不给面子的大声嘲笑，"小鬼，是什么让你觉得本王会做那些杂种的活？"

"那吾帮你免了家务，床上服务够了。"

"哈哈哈，真是有趣的家伙，如果以后有机会再陪你玩一把。"吉尔伽美什直接伸出一只手指阻断奥兹曼提亚斯即将出口的话，"不过现在，到此为止，小鬼。"他的语调徒然冷淡，身形在瞬时沿着墙壁滑了下去，轻巧的翻身避开了禁锢离开现场，速度快的像一只豹子。

果然大意了。只是调笑了两句就被叫做小鬼什么的…他看上去像小鬼吗？奥兹抽了抽额角。

正准备离去，甲板上的一道不算大的闪光划过，奥兹捡起。这是…耳钉？这还真有点像辛德瑞拉了。不过，这耳钉虽说设计跟宝石的品质都还算不错，但切工却有点不对头，仔细看才发现这造型是为了配和这个诡异的切割。金色的眼睛在一瞬间变得有点危险一一这样的配饰在他的了解里经常用于一种情况。

甲板只剩下寥寥几人，这时候正是赌场一掷千金开的正火的时候，酒侍正在收拾白天的残余，无人注意到角落里一名金发青年身影转瞬跟白发酒侍擦肩而过。

Emiya依然专心的进行着自己的活计，眼角似是不经意地瞄向了深蓝的海面，那白色半截面具消失的地方，随即又抬高了右手的袖口扶正剩余酒液的高脚杯。

"有意外？"

"解决了，只是小插曲。"

从尾舱走廊回到二层自己的房间，吉尔伽美什上身只剩下单薄的黑色衬衣，那件沾染了不少杂种气味的豹纹风衣早就被他扔进了大西洋。几分钟之后被扔在床上的那只手机响了起来，毫无疑问那又是库丘林的来电。

"老婆，你知道我没安全感。"

"闭嘴。"

"别这样…"电话那头的蓝毛演绎的声情并茂，"亲爱的，如果你手不够用的话可以把电话放在裤裆里也行等等我说真的…"

"…你的雪茄本王记着。滚！"

"那真好，要手卷…"

那边库丘林还在不要命的挑战极限，这边Emiya的额角不受控制的抽动，尽管并不引人注意，平复了表情后他随着众人从甲板上离开。

时间将至，明晚这时候游轮会在下一站暂时停靠，那会是最忙碌也是他们呆在这里的最后一天。

tbc

苍 玄 轩


	3. Chapter 3

# # #

黄昏时刻，吉尔伽美什踏进赌场，距离他跟Emiya预定的时间相差不到5分钟。

他换了件暗色短外套，腕间金属纽扣准确推入扣眼儿,衣领整齐，金边吊链的眼镜端正地放在了他的鼻梁上，就连他那头柔软的金发也被缚于额后赫然一副雷厉风行的精英模样。

除却那双仍旧溢着傲慢的绯眸之外，再嗅不到他此前挂着半张面具侃笑之时所散发的烟视媚行。

吉尔伽美什不着痕迹放轻了步伐沿着墙壁走到大堂一角，这个时刻离一贯大开盘的时刻还有一会儿。吧台左侧的赌桌传来开局的喧哗，巨大的金色羊角下一个高个子长马尾的中东男人就站在那里，眼睛盯着不远处的那桌玩21点的赌桌旁，似乎正在研究某位参与者的获胜点数。

"杂种，牌面几点？"

他问了一句，那男人转过脸来看着他。

"正十三。"他的语气就跟那些手气不好的倒霉蛋一样。吉尔伽美什知道他并没有找错人，这家伙戴着一副深色眼镜，如他们这种人必不愿旁人一眼就望见其里潜滋暗长的阴沉眼神。他们彼此相视的瞳孔隔着那层有机材质掩去了所有情绪。

"单独玩一局吧。"

最下层的自由集市提供着安静的独立会议室，一开始会以为那只是豪华点的汽车旅馆，但其实那也是个保密性高超的交易场所，不需要身份验证也不会留下任何记录。

"样品？"吉尔伽美什推了推眼镜，镜片泛着光。

"别小瞧，你知道它的浓度有多高吗？相当于哥伦比亚一年的存货。"名叫阿特拉姆的男人吸了一口烟，避开了那双气势咄咄逼人的绯红瞳仁，眼角细细打量起眼前金发的买主，摘下那副金边眼镜的话这张脸看上去会更嫩点，似乎没想到派来交接的是这样容貌瞩目的小白脸，不过威慑力却足的很。

黑天鹅绒盒底的宝石被吉尔伽美什擒在两指间，隔着白手套用指腹轻轻碾磨。他眯起眼睑像是欣赏宝石切面折射的紫罗兰色火彩，一种类似蔑视的冷笑浮现在唇角，这精贵的宝石项坠居然模仿起了那部愚蠢电影里的"海洋之心"。

"多少价位？"

"一整箱浴盐的价格打底，其次嘛…"男人咧开嘴，"你得先说说，它交换什么？"

"就替代Whoonga吧，这是上面的决定。"吉尔伽美什淡淡瞥了他一眼，被无数人青睐的宝石被用来藏匿足以出动一支军队的武器。

"知道了。" 中东的石油商因着这抹笑容怔忡了半晌，看着那张冰封一样的严峻面容松动出蛊惑的笑意。然后收回了眼神，撇了撇嘴接茬："这个的稳定性已经加强过，你既然知道它是什么品种演变来的，就知道怎么使，它跟浴盐一样能瞒过检验机构。"

阿特拉姆眼神扫视着金发青年翘坐在真皮沙发上的长腿，似乎是松了口气继而瞄向他领尖扣得过于整齐的纽扣，真是可惜了，他暗自叹息。

"不如，签订协议的时候，赏个脸跟我去摩纳哥吧。"

吉尔伽美什回了一个似笑非笑的眼神，他自然不会单纯的以为这个杂种对自己有什么想法，这个杂种虽然短视但还算警觉。只要库丘林那边截获的情报不出大错，这次的表演跟就不会有问题。

谈妥完毕。

吉尔伽美什将那枚项坠封进塑料膜放入胸前口袋，取下手中的无菌手套，推了推鼻梁上的金边眼镜准备离开，起身的时候不动声色的睨了一眼墙上的水晶壁钟。

6:15。时间跟预定的差不多，Emiya想必也扫尾完毕正在等着他了。

在距离门把手几步之遥时，脑袋像被什么东西冲刷了一遍，吉尔伽美什瞳孔一阵猛缩，整个眼神变得尖锐危险，但是，很快消失不见。

壁柱上的时钟指向6:10的时候。Emiya已经在约定的地点候着了，他心情轻松地望着蔚蓝的大海，想着吉尔伽美什会随时出现在他身后，他几乎确定吉尔伽美什已经得手了。

总之能离开就心情畅快，他赶早一个小时抹消了他们的身份记录，等游轮一进港他们就能马上撤离。

一切顺畅得连他自己都难以置信，以往自己运气或多或少都会出现点磕绊，但这次半点儿没有。至少他现在换上的这身装束短时间内没办法将他跟之前的服务生联系在一块儿。

Emiya让库丘林在半个小时前切断了跟吉尔伽美什的通讯。他换了一身黑色的休闲衬衣叼着烟侯在赌场门口，这是他们定好的接头位置。他学着吉尔伽美什的口吻跟某个走过的路人借了个火，之后就响起了库丘林的来电。点上了一只烟，Emiya在这不合时宜的电话铃声让他变脸之前接通了电话。

"你的电话真不是时候，不知道手气正好吗！"

他握着手机从出口拐进了甲板的一角，电话里库丘林的声音冷静的有些诡异，冒着凉气儿钻进他的耳朵。

"你说什么…"Emiya攥着手机，没人能看清他墨镜下的脸色。

"我没时间跟你说废话，我想说的是我、是他，财产协议让他出了麻烦，我没办法了。"

他将烟头扔进了大海，没去关注周围人的眼光，因为他此刻就像个对着手机传来的噩耗大扫其兴的赌徒。

"现在看你们自己了。"

怎么会这样？

情报泄露…情报部是干什么吃的？Emiya的嗓子眼发闷，此时也没有了冲库丘林发火的力气。

想想最糟糕的结果，肯定没有特工电影里上演的那么惊心动魄，现实不会给你那么多机会，大都是悄声无息的沉在大西洋底。

…

醒来的时候，确切的说根本不算清醒。意识里粗糙陌生的声音在他耳边轰轰作响，像几万只蜜蜂。

"… to… Eden…"

这是个声音非常混杂的地方，人群嘴里叫嚷的东西仅有这么几个单词分辨的出来。此时的吉尔伽美什是睁着眼睛的，红色的眼睛不间歇的凝视，呆滞又茫然，张着干涸的薄唇不停的喘息也只是由于缺氧的本能，他的状态非常不妙，瞳孔扩散，里面倒映着上方紫色的灯。

至于他的周围，一群男男女女在随地交欢中呻吟喘息，对他而言只是失去意识时的一阵阵轰鸣。

伊甸？吉尔伽美什动了动嘴唇。

不过此时他也不知道自己说了什么，无数男女挤压的身体扭动在一起，脑海里一阵尖锐的噪音激烈回荡，僵直的身体跟置身于风暴浪尖一样飘浮，实际上他根本无法动弹，也许药效发挥的点有些奇怪。

中招的吉尔伽美什还能意识到这是医学描述自我意识扭曲，他迫使自己回想更早之前的事情一一只有一片可怕的空白。

黑礼袍侍者坐在上方观望，难以想象这身打扮仅是服务人员。诺大的水晶灯组成蛇尾，那些人举着酒杯学着清教徒有模有样的抚慰着沉沦在欲望中的子民。下方那群人，神情疯狂又迷乱，灯光蕴意里看不清每一个五官。

"我要赞美上帝，来！今晚再次献上我们的祭品！"

底下顿时一团哄乱。

这里的地板上铺着厚软的绒毯，很多赤裸裸的身体就直接倒在上面尝试各种性爱的姿势，简直是肉欲横流。

那些身体尽情的纠缠在一起，蛇一样缠绕厮磨。不间断的哀叫跟迷乱的呻吟在燃烧浓烈的香氛下一次次高潮。这些沉迷交欢的人们在身体跟脸上涂满了漆亮的油彩、妖异诡艳的纹身，看起来就像一条择人欲噬的蟒蛇。

美艳的南美女郎扭动着腰肢，在她一丝不挂的胴体边上盘缠着一条花斑蛇，此时正与另一名黑发女郎接吻，她们的身体点缀盛满鲜美的果实，诱惑着其他人加入，坚挺的乳房相互磨蹭，还有紧密贴合的私密部位专注着磨合，快感吞噬了一切，连着她们腰部盘绕的花斑蛇一起助兴。

吉尔伽美什仰面安躺在黑色台面，黄金的发丝柔软的散落。那些人马上发现了他们的祭品，全部冲了上去，象牙跟牛乳一样的皮肤，精致的面容上安静的如同睁眼睡去的婴儿，可谁都会猜到他醒着时必定是天边的月轮。更何况此刻他神情恍惚，跟大部分狂欢半宿的人群一样浑身赤裸，但他身上非常干净，无瑕的身体是比雕塑更婉妙的曲线，简直向被剥干净的初生羔羊，就连绯色的漂亮眼睛，想必都是具有恩赐意义的林檎果实。

男人疯狂的汗液跟激烈的冲击，野兽原始的欲望充斥了满满的撞击，野性的剥离了这些人在人前的优雅矜持。

人群里转过迷乱的脸，像扭曲的波纹一圈圈扩散，黑水晶凹凸的台面上托放着青年美丽的躯体。

有人咬住了那薄薄的水色唇瓣开始品尝。

吉尔伽美什呼吸愈加困难，身体的灼热让他体内水分的流失，不受控制的张开想纳入空气的嘴唇，这真是个不妙的信号。

那群人堂而皇之的围拢祭台上的美丽躯体，品鉴摆在上面的鲜美果实。在愈加炽热的空气与香氛中看着他越发迷惘的眼神。

两位美艳的女郎攀上他的躯体，揉搓着他玉质般滑腻的美丽肌肤，他无法动弹，任由女郎丰满坚挺的胸脯在他手臂上摩擦，手指抚弄起他结实的胸膛，掐弄上面粉色的乳首。

就算意识不受控制，但吉尔伽美什呼吸不由得变得急促，白皙的肢体附上一层粉色，一条碧纹绿蛇趁着这个档口儿盘上他的裸腿，斑斓粗壮的蛇身蜿蜒他的胯骨，人群炙热的视线随着蛇头方向的攀岩开始疯狂，冰凉的蛇信吐扫起尤物紧致的腰腹，升温的粉色肌肤让冷血爬行动物沉迷。

人蛇与美人裸体的视觉盛宴让人不禁欲望高涨，有的男人已经按捺不住抓过身边的人开始疯狂发泄。

好热，身体被柔软火热的物体厮磨，不知道过了多久才意识到那是人类的躯体，唯一的冰凉来源于腰腹跟腿部紧致的缠绕。如果吉尔伽美什醒着，看到这"冰凉"的东西估计人不住作呕，此刻在炽热交杂催情香氛的感官世界里，只有本能的快感。

他有感觉了！这是人群的认知。这猎物是那么乖顺，任由人的顺着他光滑的皮肤四处亵弄。

吉尔伽美什的胸膛极具的起伏，迷蒙不清的视线里晃动着暗紫的穹顶，漾出一片绯红的水雾。他闭不上眼，只能不断深呼吸，闷热的气流穿过喉咙激起灼烧的痛，发热的身体温暖了体下冰凉的石台，很快被无数双手按住。

有人捧着他的头贪婪的跟他索吻，那么多晃动的人影什么也分辨不出，四肢被许许多多的手指掐弄，太多的手掌甚至托起了他的身体分开了他的四肢。

茫然的红瞳看着几十双眼睛狂热的锁住自己，有人舔舐着他已经发硬的乳头，牙齿轻咬舌尖轻挑，无数双手游走于精致的腰线，圆翘的臀部，修长的双腿，有的光滑有的粗糙，他们揉捏着泛起粉红的肉体，感受着细腻羊脂皮肤下的结实肌肉的弹性，连脚趾都没放过，精致的足部被捧起，含入脚趾，慢慢的舔着脚心，痒意让他想收回腿却被一把拽住…

人群散发出淫笑声，腿根最柔软的部位被手指用力的掐出了痕迹，然后又被温热的舌苔碾过，曾经强悍的身体素质此刻荡然无存。

…！炙热的快感让吉尔伽美什的声音徒劳的被堵在嗓子眼里。

得不到满足的人群抬起他的身体，健美的双腿折成两条醒目的折线，属于男人的手指掐住了他的腰肢，然后将炙热的分身狠狠挺了进去…

TBC

苍 玄 轩


	4. Chapter 4

# # #

离停靠码头剩下不到半小时，游轮播报唤回了Emiya凝滞的目光，他虽然抱怨着，但也没把时间浪费在甲板上吹风。

时间不多了，该怎么补救？

Emiya走向人群，甲板上不复方才的冷清，里边比白天多了大堆撒欢的赌徒，壁柱上的铜灯彻亮，昭示夜的来临。

服务人员正在来回布置着场地推着酒水餐点的小车，穿梭在熙攘的人群中。 Emiya绕开小提琴乐队走进赌场，回头仍用余光瞄了一眼正在高谈阔论的人群，他们的话题似乎都围绕在场上跳国标的绯闻名模上。脑海里闪过一丝疑惑，他并没有看见之前每晚都在这儿占据主场的银发女星。

这个念头只是一闪而过。

转了一大圈他仍旧决定在入口处蹲点，他不确定吉尔伽美什是选在哪个标志物附近，而赌运气这种事他绝对十赌十输。

Emiya焦灼的目光掩藏在墨镜之下，看了看柱身上的壁钟忍不住祈祷。

一一

玻璃墙后是一片蔚蓝的汪洋，色彩斑斓的珊瑚丛中巡游着数以千记的游鱼，除去美丽的外表可惜都是危险的锯齿形品种，尤其是那些穿梭其中的庞然大物。

娜塔莉亚瞄了它们几眼，船头甲板果然视野总领全局，但这儿是船主人的私人领域。她知道，拉美西斯不会闲到请她上来鉴赏鲨鱼。

"日安，阁下。"

"想要谈买卖的女人，你们的售后服务太差劲了。"奥兹曼迪亚斯并没有正眼看她，但他的语气让她此刻感受到的压力不比墨西哥湾的风压好上多少。

奥兹拍了拍手，几名便服人士推着他要的东西摆在了两人中间。娜塔莉亚尽量不让自己的表情表露的太过明显，她冷静地看着摆放在面前数以百计的窗口，那些驳杂的视频录像呈现着不同时间地点的游轮全貌。

她很快就领悟了奥兹南迪亚斯的意思，心中飞快的闪过应对之策。

定格的画面被放大，画面上白色面具跟金色发尾占据了大半屏幕一一娜塔莉亚略略思索就明白大致的意思，抬头看了一眼奥兹。

"阁下已经证实了我之前说的消息真实性，不是吗。"

她听到一声冰冷的嗤笑，一枚闪着碎光的耳钉附在之前那张照片上抛向了她。

"你似乎高估了自己啊。"奥兹曼迪亚斯满脸讥诮的看着面前的女人。

"猫都不会被人看到偷鱼，善于周旋的狮子难道会更蠢？"

…

纵情狂欢的"伊甸"里。

吉尔伽美什不堪忍受地蜷缩着身体，美丽的身体成了最简单的催情剂，软绵绵地趴伏在台面上，身体布满了情欲的痕迹。

没人停止，这群食髓知味的人，所有人脑子里一切杂念都可视为亵渎这乐事的癫狂。人群如繁星坠地与灯光混成一体，他们的肉体涌上来淹没了台面之上的人。吉尔伽美什低迷地看着这一切，恍然看到了幻觉中乌特纳庇什提牟迎四方之风放飞群雀，为灭世诸神浇奠香木美酒时他们蜂拥围聚的场景，与此正是相映成趣。

可谁会注意那些呢？只要享乐就好了，况且这美丽的祭品着实令人着迷。

有人将他上半身整个拖拽起来跨与自己身上，紫红胀大的肉刃依着重力牵引狠狠嵌入他柔软内里，他已经没有出声的力气…更多人难以忍耐，便握着性器蹭到那发颤的身躯上猥亵骚动。趁乱踢开一个壮汉跨上水晶台的长腿女郎则一面呻吟着一面将柔软可人的胸脯贴到他背上碾压摩动。她的手法灵活有力，纤细白指捏了那人湿润硬挺的乳首逗弄揉捏。

同时几双质感毫不相干的手掌在肆意抚摸抓挠他周身，就是个清醒之人也难以判断围着他的究竟有几个人，男人还是女人。

一双红眸罄满了泪雾虽只是微微阖着，可露出的眼神又那般虚妄迷离。已然泛粉的鼻翼努力张合着呼吸，可空气中的香氛只会加重这种折磨。

金发人的感官在恍惚间将这场盛宴掐停，只剩下瘫软的躯体在人潮中任其驰骋。

…

数尺后的玻璃墙里某巨型生物正在吞噬着血肉。

娜塔莉亚的侧脸则紧紧贴上了厚实的玻璃，靛蓝的眼珠正对着长满锯齿的血盆大口。

制服她的打手是同样训练有素的服役兵，一只消音手枪正抵着她的后脑勺。

这一切来的很突然，以至于这位女特工想不出别的应对方式。她并不是没有想过兵刃相见这一茬，但他们不是敌对者，简单粗暴的方式太过突然，可那位船主人完全不在意她作何想法。

奥兹曼提亚斯好整以暇的坐到一旁的皮椅上，金色眼睛里绝对是娜塔莉亚看不出的情绪，实际上他不屑于用任何手段对付这个女特工，但很显然，他更不想浪费时间同这女人虚迤委蛇。

他掐着时间，度过的每一秒钟都足够让某些凡骨看清自己的处境，以及怎么算计进入属于他个人领域的筹码。

"首先你的价码不够，其次，吾不是你的合作商。"

奥兹曼提亚斯勾起一侧的嘴角扯去一个冷笑，他看着那双靛蓝的眼睛里酝酿的波浪沉了下去，挥了挥手，一直押着娜塔莉亚的手下将其松开，重获自由的女特工活动了下四肢保证血液流动的畅通。她并没有受伤，现在的处境让她觉得比方才还要吃紧。

"阁下想要什么？"

"你若是愚蠢的没把握知道这些，也就失去了你的价值。听着，特工，你的棱角会对你所能办得到的一切产生致命的阻碍，你不应该在别人的领域我行我素，尤其是吾的地盘。"

没有利用价值的人做什么都是多余的，她从那双金色的眼睛里读出了这个意思，她在这艘游轮上的所作所为都在他的规则掌控下，只是尚未达到他关注的资格。

娜塔莉亚向后退了一步站稳身子，缺失的氧气重新回到她的肺叶。她是个冷静的女人，她懂得用适时适地的行为证明自身。她站直了身体面对着那双金色的眼睛毫不退缩，一直到她足以认真思考当下的境况怎么做才能保障她最大的利益为止。

奥兹有些好笑的看着这漂亮的女人一副下一秒就会爆发却不得不硬生生压回去的表情，倘若换做平时他倒是不会介意补上两句嘲讽，可这会儿他明显是没这个心情。

"告诉吾，特工。你见过有人在吾的船上无所事事吗？"

一一

库丘林那边已经切断了通讯，Emiya有点不知所措，钢灰色的眼睛匆忙不失准确的扫视着整个会场，即使他再怎么找也无济于事，焦急祈盼中的金发身影始终未能如愿出现在他眼中。

Emiya的脑袋被焦躁塞得满满当当，以至于长久下来哪怕他看到一闪而过的金色痕迹都会任由目光随之而去。自然有那么几个瞬间他也为着行迹是否暴露或者引人瞩目而苦恼，但这已经不是重点。

"您是那位赞比亚的开发负责人？"

身后响起了一句类似于肯定句的清晰询问，他感到脑袋'嗡'的一声轰鸣，蓦然想起这是他消除了之前身份后借以用来下船的身份。

已经晚了，麻痹感比疼痛来得更快，快到这硕大拥挤的赌场中竟无一人注意到他突然双腿一软作势要瘫下去。

"您喝醉了先生，我们送您去甲板吹吹风吧。"

着装得体的服务生在他倒地前将他扶住，另一个也受意走过去架起手臂搀扶。

"醉鬼真让人扫兴。"不远处唯一注意到这一幕的女郎皱了皱眉头，顺手将托在手中的酒杯搁入待者的托盘中，"你们应该提升一下宾客名单的质量。"

"万分抱歉夫人。"

侍者满脸恭敬的笑意，余光目送那二人驾着Emiya朝上方旋梯走去，"我们会考虑您的提议。"

一一

全身的麻痹感渐渐消去，这里的环境相对于甲板似乎太安静了,海风刮来浓烈腥咸味的湿意。

脊椎跟太阳穴微弱的震痛刺激着神经，略略思考就能明白这是在甲板上。

Emiya晃了晃脑袋，一杯夹杂冰块的凉水迎头浇了他一脸。

"唔一一"

一个激灵睁开了眼睛，尚未清明的视线里是一片深蓝的海水，白色锯齿的庞然大物撕抢着水中的肉块。

该死一一！Emiya反射性的想跳开，这才发现自己的手脚都被束缚在了金属椅上。

"候补的船票够实惠吧，凡骨。"

一道满是讥诮的声音从背后响起，这比一吨海水浇在头上更让Emiya觉得不妙。

对方的身份？他们从哪里开始暴露的？自己有没有因为心急留下蛛丝马迹？危急之下Emiya的脑袋飞速运转起来，后颈的麻痹无疑是微型电击器的效果，万幸的是对方没用沙林糊他一脸或者用毒碱药品进行逼供。

"请原谅我的失礼，警官先生，我们需要你的配合。"

这是一道熟悉的女音，Emiya用惊讶的神色看着那位银发女星跟在一位金棕发色的男人身后向他走来，几个制服模样的人打开数台电子屏幕，画面定格在他焦急守候在赌场的镜头，其次还有正在搜索的身份信息，这阵势足以堵住他还想蒙混过关的话头。

"你们的目的是什么？"

Emiya打量着这几人。奥兹曼迪亚斯则完全忽略了这个俘虏，比起逼问他更热衷于欣赏着宠物们争夺饲料。娜塔莉亚则十分随意的站他身旁。Emiya没有忽略这些细节，这位好莱坞女星看上去就是这个男人的下属。

"我不介意多支付一点船费，但我需要提醒你们合法对待客人的方式。"Emiya尝试动了下被固定在椅子后背的双手，两柄消音手枪立马抵住了他的额头，他不得不停住了动作。

奥兹似乎终于想起了Emiya这号人，他不无蔑视地打量了这个混进他地盘的家伙，"赞比亚的商人？吾不知道美利坚的警察这么会做生意，你现在是来大西洋采矿么。"

"你要是提供金钱跟设备的话，我会考虑转行的。"

"别浪费无端的口舌，美利坚的煤矿工，吾的辛德瑞拉在哪儿？"

"辛德瑞拉？你在说笑吗。"Emiya原本蹙紧了眉宇挑起来，很快便猜想到这男人的身份，话都说到这份上他不可能不知道对方是冲着谁来的，"很遗憾，我想你应该看点正常的成人杂志，王子公主的已经过时了。"

Emiya的语气诚恳无比，奥兹的脸色骤然冷了下来，很显然这个毫无用处只会固执己见的凡骨正在妨碍他的判断并且想方设法拖延时间。

Emiya当然不想让拉美西斯掺和一脚，哪怕跟这家伙合作能获取更大的方便。但是这种等同于用吉尔伽美什去交易的事他无论如何都干不来，尽管这种固执有些不合时宜，可他一点都不想让这倒霉的海上游行再多几日。

他深吸了一口气状似悠哉地抬头看着奥兹，"我会投诉你们绑架警察，哪怕是在公海对于放下公务需要休假的警察也…"话音未落，一杯掺杂着冰块儿的酒浆再次兜头而下。

奥兹面无表情的扔掉空酒杯背过身去继续盯着自家抢食的宠物，被糊了一脸伏特加的Emiya阖目压下怒火方才探舌勾过一滴酒浆，嘴角扯出一丝牵强笑意。

"酒还不错。"

娜塔莉亚瞥了他一眼又转眸望向奥兹，强烈的滑稽感逼得她险些笑出来，但这不妨碍她面无表情的出声提醒他们下一步的行动。

"先生们，船马上就要靠岸，时间不多了。"

在面对Emiya的时候她糅杂了几分柔和的笑意，"我们没有恶意，警官先生，我想我们很快就能再见到King先生了，不是吗？"

"他在忙碌的时候一定不希望被杂种打扰，而我只是一个来放松的警…"

Emiya还没说完一杯夹冰的水又泼了过来，这无疑在他火气上浇了一瓶汽油，实际上两个男人之间的气氛比燃烧的汽油更紧张。

"凡骨，吾提醒过你，开口别说废话。"奥兹曼提亚斯冷冷的打断他，金色的眸子里满是警告。

Emiya只能尽量表现出一副识时务的模样。同时内心警铃大作，为着同伴的安危。

Tbc

苍 玄 轩


	5. Chapter 5

（章节已修）

# # #

奥兹此刻就站在甲板前方俯视着下方的并不密集的人群，他身后站着娜塔莉亚，这个冷静又思维明断的女人已经做好了份内的事。情报跟数据的分析不愧是她的专长领域，效率颇值得赞赏。所以这位临时雇佣她的老板毫不留情的压榨着她的利用价值。

悠扬的笛音是游轮靠港的讯号，欢愉的宾客们并未因这脆弱的音色所打搅，海上落日的景色依然隽丽，除了甲板上的情侣们恐怕无人欣赏此刻的美景。

缚在椅子上的Emiya自然没法享受这些悠闲，沉重的心情也耗尽了他应对这几人的心力，耳边传来工作人员枯燥的操作声跟海水拍击船身的击响，从他沉默的蹙紧了眉头可窥伺他内心充斥的焦躁跟忧虑。

特工的手法异曲同工，就算不能避过所有摄像头却能借此做出一些干扰视线的假象，娜塔莉亚在除去收获几张地点错开的背影之后再无所获之后给了个建议。

"虽然不太妥当，直接用游轮的广播提示King先生他的同伴在这里做客也不失为好办法。"奥兹听着她把话说完,神色不置可否,很明显他根本没考虑这个提议而是确定了什么似的目光转向一旁一言不发的Emiya，轻慢的神色也认真起来，盯着面前的警察口吻不容质疑地发问。

"你提前换下了另一个身份，是打定了会在今晚撤离的算盘。"

奥兹用了肯定的语气，如刑事案件里手握确凿之证对峙嫌疑人的审讯官，明明被审讯的那个才是真正的警察。

Emiya看了他一眼，默不作声，仔细想想，这算得上是很显而易见的事情。

"吾对港口旅客进行了身份排查，可是至今吾的船上都是风平浪静，辛德瑞拉既没有出现也没有联系你。"

奥兹扬了扬手中几枚扣子接着说道，那几枚扣子正是从Emiya身上搜刮出来的通讯器。"吾的人动作很快，所以你没有来得及留下讯息，这点吾可以确定。"

"…"

"如果看到出口排查，他会猜到吾的身份，吾认为他不会做躲藏这种多余的事。"

"…"Emiya在听到这句的时候皱起了眉头，令他提起心脏的并不是奥兹的话语而是对接下来所说事情的预感。

很显然，他猜对了。

"你的任务失败了，凡骨，看看自己的表情吧你这破绽百出的掩饰。"

奥兹的话语平静而笃定，听到这里的Emiya像被什么蛰了一下猛然抬起头。

因为是临时港口，上下船的人数并不多，毕竟大部分的宾客名单是提前预订好的，出口处在语音播报出需要花费比往常更多时间排查身份的时候，除了引起小部分游客的疑虑外并未造成拥挤混乱。

所有的画面全部传回他们这里，奥兹似乎预料到了这种结果，金色的眼睛满是讥讽，事实上他耐心真的不多。

"听着,你在用辛德瑞拉的剩下的时间去冥顽不灵。"

Emiya深吸了一口气，焦虑让他看上去一片阴郁，他盯着奥兹的眼睛,里面坚硬的物质一点点碎裂,看得出来他似乎在下定某种决心。

半晌,他才开口："我们在截获一场新型毒品样本的交易，吉尔伽美什伪装成交易人跟一名中东人接头，我们需要拿到那份名单，然后撤离…"他尽量用简洁的语言说完事情的前因后果，确保关于对吉尔伽美什失联的经过没有遗漏。

"这些够了吗？"

Emiya喘了口气，一通话下来疲倦得好似经过一场激战。他不知这次的妥协能否对他的同伴起到几分帮助，但是固执很可能让他失去重要的人。

"看来，你们是约定在赌场见面？"娜塔莉亚回想起找到这男人时满脸焦急的模样，靛蓝的眼珠扫了脸色沉沉的奥兹一眼, 她得承认她这位雇佣者的敏锐洞察力。

"很可惜，交易中间发生了不可预料的情况，特别是对于那位King先生而言。我想如果他能全身而退肯定不会放过你们负责情报的家伙…"

娜塔莉亚的话显然没有说完，她盯着面前男人僵硬抽动的嘴唇，接下来消息才是一记重击，可以想象这个男人会有什么表情。她把那张不久之前用来跟奥兹谈判的相片递到了Emiya面前，上面的人影看不到面貌只能分辨外形特征，高挑的个头，浓郁的金发。

"这是7个月之前的照片，我们用重金挖来的情报。"Emiya盯着相片的脸色已经开始发白，瞳孔缩紧。显然对接下来宣之于口的事情难以置信,他希望真相并非如此,这会让他们在船上筹备的一切像个笑话。

"想必你心里已经清楚它来源的真实性，但是只有一点你不知道，这张照片的第一位买主在这艘船起航前就得到了它。"

"令人惋惜，你们不够幸运…"

落日的光线已经完全隐没，排队等候检查的宾客已经寥寥无几。戴着墨镜的男人提着并不大的箱子，他警惕地意识排查的过程明显不同往常，他准备返回并且极富耐心地跟安保解释因为长久的关口检查磨掉了他的耐性他决定放弃下船。

服务生保持着对宾客的周到服务，坚决又有礼的帮他接过行李送他回下榻处。耳麦传来的滋滋杂音让微笑着的服务员表情僵了一秒，礼貌的做了一个请的姿势："先生，您需要上去签个名。"他不着痕迹的皱了皱眉头，眼皮从几分钟前就一直抽搐个不停，而这往往便是灾祸光顾的兆头。他不知道在近在咫尺的的成功前端还有什么东西在阻碍着他，可最糟糕的地方正是在此。对于他来说，那种慌乱感就好像杀掉了妻子的男人走进卧室，发现墙壁上留着一行血淋淋的大字告诉他有人看见了他的罪行。

他不知道自己额头的冷汗有多明显，再看到周围几名水手时，更加肯定了这个兆头。

一一

娜塔莉亚再次进来的时候Emiya将目光全投在了她身上，铁灰色的眼睛沉沉地看着她。

"你们已经知道了,我的同伴不属于美利坚警方,请...保证他的安全。"

女人索性撇过头，没等奥兹开口，示意身后的制服人员立刻将塑料膜中的物品递给他。然后斟酌着语气用最简洁的语言在奥兹耳边说出了一个地点。

奥兹曼迪亚斯眉毛狠狠拧起，听到地点后将手中的东西猛力摔开，"嚯"的一声冲了出去，那枚装在无菌膜中的宝石滚落在地上，仓促一瞬间的表情狰狞得可怕。

Emiya目睹了这一切，蹙紧了眉头，这个距离本是听不到娜塔莉亚的声音，但显然他们也没有刻意避开他这个阶下囚的意思，他可以从唇语里分辨那个单词是"伊甸"。

这个地点。Emiya并不知道具体在哪里、意味着什么，但并不代表着他对这个词汇陌生。他不止一次听到宾客间隐约谈论过这个所指之地，由于含义过于隐晦他无法得知更确切的信息，有一点却很显而易见，在这里，越是隐晦的事物对他而言越昭示着不详。

一时间，Emiya脸色灰败。

Tbc


End file.
